


The Point of No Return

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, reference to The Phantom of the Opera?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Inspired by the song "The Point of No Return" from The Phantom of the Opera
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the musical again and got this idea. I can't believe I'm writing for Dhawan!Master again and adding Phantom of the Opera to this. Enjoy!

The Master had a habit to observe you, since the first moment you entered his TARDIS to travel with him. It didn’t take long for him to notice he had an effect on you. What was it that humans called? Oh, yes...it seemed you had a crush on him. As much as he thought this was amusing, he caught himself feeling in a different way about you. He couldn’t deny anymore that he didn’t see you in the same way he saw other humans. So, he decided to test his theory by standing closer to you, staring more into your eyes and paying attention to every single move you had. He wanted to see if he was right about how you felt about him and understand what he was feeling. It didn’t surprise him to see how you blushed when he was so close to you that he could feel the perfume of your hair (which he loved, as he confessed to himself) and how you would feel lost while staring into his eyes.

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent _

As long as he was able to read your mind, he was trying to avoid doing it. However, your thoughts were so loud, specially when you were asleep, so he had to try his best to not look into your mind. But, he knew he didn’t have to: he could see how you would gaze into his face when you thought he was distracted. And he had to admit he was enjoying it. 

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

One day, he realized he had to do something about it. Both of you were in the console room, he was fixing something in the TARDIS, while you were reading in the couch. He came closer to where you were and stared at you silently for some moments. You lifted your eyes from the book and stared at him, questioning him with your eyes. He slowly took your hand and made you stand, never looking away from your eyes. 

_Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are now at an end  
Past all thought of “if” or “when”  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

You still had a confused look and couldn’t stop the blushing while he looked at you like that. Those dark eyes were studying all your face, while a half smile was slowly showing on his face. You had already confessed to yourself that smile was your biggest weakness and you wondered if he knew about that. He took a few steps backwards, making you follow him. You couldn’t understand what he was doing, but you were definitely enjoying that.

_You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

The Master slowly put his arms around your waist, keeping you closer to him. His smirk was bigger now, realizing how he got you mesmerized about him. He studied your eyes for a moment, taking a moment to notice you were also studying his features. He couldn’t avoid the pride when he noted how your eyes gazed to his lips and he did the same for a second before he could stop himself. That was when his smile got bigger and he closed the distance between you. 

_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun_

You froze for a moment, but you kissed him back. You couldn’t believe how long you had been thinking about this, being sure it would never happen. Specially in such a soft way like this. When you broke the kiss to get some air, you took a second to look into his eyes and when you did, he was already smiling at you. Those eyes you loved had a different shine in that moment. You had a moment of bravery and came closer to him for another kiss. You weren’t disappointed when he kissed you back and hugged you tighter, keeping you pressed against him.

_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_


End file.
